


Love is easy

by trulyziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, based on love is easy by mcfly, drabble kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyziall/pseuds/trulyziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're younger, everyone makes it seem like love is the most complicated and worst thing that could happen to you.<br/>They tell you how you have to change yourself to find something even close to it but not how you should find someone to love you the way you are.<br/>They tell you about the tears, the desperation and the heartbreak but rarely about the happiness and butterflies you feel.<br/>They tell you about the cheating and the nasty break ups but not about the comfort you find in your partner.</p><p>Zayn believed them until Niall made him find out that it's quite the opposite actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually writing another fic about gangs right now but I somehow lost the inspiration since I'm really bad at writing stories with a plot, I'm more for writing about feelings and less action but anyway I listened to McFly and I got the sudden urge to write a cute little thing about Ziall. I tried to get some things in it that Zayn and Niall actually do like the three poke thing. This honestly isn't one of the best things I wrote but I hope you like it nonetheless.

**_If this is love, then love is easy,_ **   
**_it's the easiest thing to do_ **   
**_If this is love, then love completes me,_ **   
**_'cause it feels like I've been missing you._ **   
**_A simple equation with no complication to leave you confused._ **   
**_If this is love, it's the easiest thing to do._ **

_  
_It had always been _ZaynandNiall, NiallandZayn_ since day one. For Niall shined effortlessly like the sun, making Zayn see things in a diffrent light. In Niall's eyes, Zayn shined too for just a smile of his made Niall overjoyed.  
Their relationship was something to be envious of. They trusted each other blindly. They were each other's support and comfort.  
Their love was simple in the deepest way possible. It laid in the sneaked kisses, the always entwined finger, the soft giggles, the sweet whispers but then again it was more than that. 

You could see it in every little aspect of the two's doings even before any kind of romance was involved. Like how Zayn used to buy the blonde boy lunch everyday back in school and help him with his studies while Niall supported the older one through his geek stage as well as his bad boy phase and showed him how to make high school at least a bit enjoyable.  
It was fascinating how they treated each other with such carefulness. Zayn knew Niall was a delicate, frail person despite his strong, outgoing personality. He just _needed_   to protect him from every harm there is in this cruel world. Meanwhile Niall made sure Zayn was never left out even though the black-haired lad liked to keep quiet when other people were around. But Niall was never having any of it. For him things were only half as much fun without his other half, so he was always dragged along and he found himself enjoying it as well.  
After all there was nothing that could top the sparks in his beloved one's eyes which appeared whenever something got him excited. Their friends noticed how those sparks were present while he looked at Zayn too but he was oblivious to it until much later on. 

Let's not even mention how Zayn would immediately drop his cigarette when the Irish lad approached him and wrap his leather jacket around the younger one's shoulders in the cold mornings after hugging him tightly. It got even more adorable so when the two started to kiss each other after offically getting together in their last year of school. 

A memory that would forever remain in their minds and hearts was when Zayn got a tattoo for his boyfriend on their first anniversary. Following his visit at the tattoo palor, he had gone to see the blonde lad. Without saying a word he had just showed his left wrist to Niall who instantly broke out in tears. It was a yin and yang sign for god's sake, the symbol they claimed as theirs in their teenage years. Niall had always found it doodled all over Zayn's notebooks.   
It had a deep meaning for both of them because Zayn was yin, the dark side that resembled his seemingly mysterious and quiet personality although he was a real softie on the inside hence the white dot while Niall was yang, the sunshine to his lover's dark.   
They complemented each other in a way that appeared sheer impossible. It worked nonetheless.

Throughout the years the two boys changed each other. Even their families noticed that Niall could make Zayn open up to strangers and get involved in a conversation which rarely occured before, whilst the black-haired boy could calm his carefree boyfriend down when needed. 

The fact that Niall could get the Pakistani lad to full on laugh so easily was amazing. Zayn would barely get that eye crinkling smile on his face if it wasn't for his boyfriend.  
It's not like Zayn was a serious person but his other half was the one to expose to him that it was ok to be silly and goofy and not always earnest.

Also, knowing each other inside and out, they were still fascinated by the features of one another. For example Zayn couldn't get enough of the younger one's chin, he was constantly caressing and admiring it. Furthermore the older lad was crazy about Niall's back, the strong muscles coming from his shoulder blades and the two little dimples at the base of his spine were Zayn's weakness.  
Meanwhile Niall was mad about his lover's cheekbones and ridiculously long eyelashes. There didn't pass a day without a compliment for those outstanding characteristics. 

Another cute thing between them was the poking. They would poke one another's nipples and bellies which was basically their way of saying 'I love you' when words would just ruin the moment.   
Over the years Zayn acquired another habit as well. He would rub Niall's stomach whenever he sensed that the lad was nervous, making him brust into giggles. 

They were also indecredibly fond of each other. There was nothing better for Niall than seeing one of Zayn's beautiful artworks. He was always so proud of him and he never failed to make Zayn see how talented he actually is. On the other side, the Bradford native was dripping with fond when he just looked at his lover. He tried to get the beauty of Niall's laugh and just his being on canvas all the time but he could never get it quite right. Not in Niall's eyes though. He was stunned by the drawings of him and how his boyfriend could spot the magnificence within him, he himself failed to see. 

Other than people their age, they didn't need alcohol and parties to have a good time. Zayn would cook a nice meal while Niall would set up the table and pick a movie and _voilá_ their night is made. There wasn't anything better than cuddling with your beloved one, talking until the sun rose again. Which leads to another weird thing. The two were around each other 24/7 however they never ran out of things to say. Niall would amuse his boyfriend with the same stories over and over again but neither got bored of it.  
In the presence of Niall, Zayn wasn't as quiet as usual either. He was actually quite a bubbly person himself, the only difference being that it took him more to show it.

Pretty often there wasn't any conservation needed. Niall was content with gently combing the older one's hair while Zayn would read a book and later on tell him the funniest or especially beautiful bits.  

Not a day went by without little signs of affection. After a long shift at work Zayn would bring his lover flowers or his favourite biscuits while Niall would randomly get him new art supplies or buy him comics or books, he knew the older lad would love.   
  
When there is so much fondness, so much devotion it was rather easy to see the true meaning of love. Even if some have to face horrible things like heartbreak and cheating, once you've found your other half, the yin to your yang, love was utterly beautiful.   
Niall made Zayn see that and there wasn't a day he wasn't grateful for having such an amazing person by his side. He could never thank Niall enough for showing him the true meaning of love, for making him the happiest he's ever been, for bringing him out of his shell and most of all for _loving him_ when he couldn't love himself and he would do anything to give Niall those feelings of pure joy as well. 

 

 

Because love is easy, if you _let_ it be easy. 


End file.
